Get rid of the sads
by GrannyPanPan
Summary: Super hardcore Emoji Movie smut. Gene realizes what an awful Emoji he is and Jailbreak decides to cheer him up in the best possible way.


Gene was a pretty poor quality Emoji, everybody hated him, even the lil smileboiz. He knew he was the worst Emoji in Emoji history, so he went to go jump off a cliff like anybody would, and then he met the lowkey love of his life: Jailbreak. She was fearless, and crazier than him. She was his queen, and God save anybody who dare disrespect his queen. So they met for the first time, and Gene told her happily because he was a terrible Meh Emoji, and wasn't capable of being anything but extremely ecstatic, especially about death. So Therapist Jailbreak prescribes the best medicine for the sads: s u c c. "Hey I think you need to bust a mighty fat nut in my mouth, so get over here big boy." Jailbreak said seductively. "Oh man that sounds lovely 3" Gene responded with the biggest smile in Emoji history because he is just so god damn terrible at his job. But one of the few good things about him; was his extremely large penis. Even Jailbreak, a girl who ha ed pretty much every penis in the world was in awe because it was longer than her giant head was wide. "What the fuck is this you piece of shit how in the shitting fuck do you expect me t this I hate you so much" Jailbreak said, sexually licking the first 3 inches (Out of 18 inches) of his weenie. "Shut up nerd I'm #blessed" Gene rapefully responded. Jailbreak, thinking of how she was gonna deepthroat 18 inches of hot Emoji dick, continually booped it watching it bounce around anxiously. She ultimately decided she was going to just angle herself so that it went straight down her throat-she ha ed enough dick to get rid of her gag reflex. "Hurry it up you EmojiSlut" Gene commanded, ready to bend her over and fuck her ass if she didn't hurry up an . "K Daddy" Jailbreak responded with a sexual tint in her voice. She quickly shoved the entire thing in her mouth, and bounced her head up and down on the big ol ween. "Mmmmmmm yumyumyumyumyumyumyum!" Jailbreak moaned, enjoying the taste of the Thicc Emoji Dicc. "Aw ye gimme dat juic so I can give you that juicy nut" sung Gene to the tune of The Itsy Bitsy Spider. Jailbreak continue ing the biggest penis in the world, almost as big as the pile of failures Gene sits on. "I ' T" Gene screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "MMMMMM IMPREGNATE MY MOUTH DADDY" Jailbreak excitedly yelled back, also somehow in a mixture of pain and pleasure. And just seconds after, Gene's 18 inch dick released 18 gallons of thick, creamy, Emoji cum right down Jailbreak's throat. She was a pro though, and made sure to get every drop of the delicious substance, without ever even gagging. Which was impressive considering how the dick was literally down her throat halfway into her tiny Emoji body. Her stomach literally expanded because there was just so much cum there was barely any room for it all, Jailbreak didn't let any slip away though. "Well that was a tasty treat that can _not_ be beat" Jailbreak screamed loudly for no apparent reason. "I think I still have a little bit of the sads" Gene said, hinting at his somehow even more erect penis. "What the fuck you are literally Adolf Hitler who the fuck do you think you are I'm not your toy you can't have my vagina you manslut kill yourself I hate you" Jailbreak said smiling, lowering herself onto Gene's now 20 inch penis. She slipped though, and wound up with 20 inches of rock hard Emoji penis touching her organs. She moaned, but only in pleasure. She felt no pain, only pleasure as Gene started doing his weird Emoji humps that are physically possible and shifting around Jailbreak's intestines. "Jailbreak? More like PussyBreak cause this pussy is destroyed already" Gene cleverly said, going even faster as he seemed to be turned on by his own joke. Jailbreak had lost all thoughts, all she could do now as throw her head back and enjoy the ride-and this was the ride of a lifetime. Gene was furiously pumping in and out of her screaming different acronyms and abbreviations kids use in texting these days. Jailbreak randomly grew boobs, a thing nobody knew could even happen, and they were massive. Like each was a really fat housecat curled up in a ball sleeping size. "What." They said in unison. Gene, curious and horny, decided to start taking big ol licks of them cause why not? "MMMM Y" Jailbreak whispered loudly. "So I guess you like that huh you slutty Emoji?" "OH YEA I'M YOUR LITTLE EMOJI SLUT MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" "Please stop talking just moan" Gene quickly said back, realizing that Jailbreak had taken on the full identity of Pussybreak, and was only gonna keep shouting dumb shit. Gene was still somehow humping this whole time, never missing a beat in his pattern. Jailbreak was gonna cum soon, but decided not to say anything out of fear of spankings. "OHOHOHHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jailbreak moaned louder than Gene thought possible, and proceeded to squirt so much cum everywhere that the cum levels in the room were rising fast. Gene knew only one way to stop this: to make the cum stop cumming. "My turn." Gene said, putting on sunglasses to look like a true badass. And so he came. He came twice his body weight, so much that Jailbreak had cum leaking out of every hole. After releasing and absolutely massive load inside of Jailbreak, she collapsed, unable to move because every inch of her body was just filled with cum and she was in shock that her body could even take that much. With Jailbreak's cum only covering the first foot and a half of the area, the cum shower cumming from her absolutely rekt pussy was stopped by the thickness and the amount of the cum that was inside of it. "What the fuck just happened?" They both said, staring into each other's eyes romantically. "I don't know, but I'll be sure to come back to you if I ever have the sads again" Gene sensually said, with a mixture of lust and love in his voice. "I'll always take the sads away hun ;)"


End file.
